Maneras de manipular a Víctor Nikiforov
by Deih
Summary: Víctor es un pequeño niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Por lo mismo, para Yuuri suele ser todo un reto lograr convencerlo de algo; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días y la convivencia en pareja, el japonés comprendió la extraña lógica de su marido y decidió jugar a su propio juego. Esta, es la guía oficial de Katsuki Yuuri. Serie de drabbles. Especiales. Fluff. OS. Viktuuri.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

* * *

 **Parte I**

 _Llámalo Vitya_

 _De preferencia, y para que te escuche, debes ser cierto patinador japonés_

Los dramáticos lloriqueos se hacían cada vez más insistentes, y Yuuri comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que había logrado recaudar. Víctor quería ir a su tienda de moda favorita, lugar al que concurría de forma regular; sin embargo, el japonés no quería saber nada sobre pisar ese lugar.

Porque estaba celoso.

Una única vez había accedido a acompañar a su prometido, y lo único que recibió fueron miradas mal disimuladas de las dependientas y celos que provocaron que bilis subiera por su garganta. Las muchachas de allí no escondían para nada su atracción hacia el despistado ruso, y él no iría para ser testigo de ello.

—¡Pero… ! ¡Yuuri! ¡Quiero que opines sobre la ropa! —Se quejó, con un puchero que, a Yuuri, se le antojó atrapar entre sus labios.

Suspiró, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados en el sofá.

—No.

—¿Por qué no quieres acompañar a tu esposo de compras? —preguntó, con una vocecita lastimera y el puchero más acentuado. Katsuki mordió el interior de su mejilla, sabiendo que comenzaba el chantaje emocional de su marido.

Ah, pero era un juego que podía jugarse de a dos.

—Vitya —susurró con voz dulce, suavizando su mirada. Víctor parpadeó repetidas veces, congelándose en medio de su acto—, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otra tienda? Estoy seguro de que cualquier prenda te quedará bien —pidió, inclinándose hacia el ruso que, todo el rato, estuvo arrodillado frente a Yuuri, rogándole salir.

—Yu-Yuuri… —exhaló, nervioso. Un lindo y adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo que el japonés tuviera que contener una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien con eso, Vitya? —cuestionó, deslizando sus manos hasta el rostro ajeno. Acunó la carita de su chico con ternura, y acortó la distancia entre ambos, al punto de sentir sus respiraciones chocar.

Víctor asintió, como si estuviera hipnotizado con esa dulce voz, y Yuuri se permitió sonreír.

—Entonces, ve a lavar los platos primero —ordenó, levantándose de golpe y cortando todo contacto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qu-…? ¡Yuuri!

Sí, manipularlo no era tan difícil.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

* * *

—Dedicatoria a una personita agradable—

 **Parte II**

 _Provócalo y susurra_

 _Todo tu ser será su debilidad_

Víctor mantenía su angelical rostro hundido en la almohada, estando acostado boca abajo. Su fuerte y pálida espalda se encontraba al descubierto, mientras que las mantas cubrían su parte baja. Estaba cómodo, bastante, y no pensaba levantarse para practicar tan temprano.

Parado a un lado de la cama, y viéndolo con desaprobación, Katsuki Yuuri se preguntaba qué tan irresponsable era su amante.

—Víctor —llamó, tal vez, por enésima ocasión—, la alarma lleva sonando desde hace cinco minutos.

No recibió respuesta, lo cual provocó que su ceño se frunciera.

—Sé que estás despierto.

Un sonidito en ruso se escuchó, amortiguado por el almohadón.

—¡Y sé que entiendes inglés! —Se quejó, indignado. Y aún así, Nikiforov no volvió a abrir su boquita, resoplando con fuerza y acomodándose en una mejor posición bajo las narices de su prometido.

Rusia era fría, y su cama bastante calentita.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz en un gesto bastante chistoso, sin estar dispuesto a escuchar los gritos de Yakov tras el teléfono por sexta vez en una sola semana. Su mimada pareja se había malacostumbrado a que él fuera quien recibiera los regaños más pesados.

El colchón se hundió un poco cuando se subió a la cama y, por breves instantes, Katsuki perdió el rumbo de sus objetivos al prestar demasiada atención a la suave piel de Víctor. Suspiró, con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego de dos años, seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a la vida cotidiana.

—Amor. —Tanteó el terreno, y sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó cómo los hombros ajenos se movían, señal de que le había escuchado bastante claro. Yuuri se movió suavemente, como un lobo acechando a su presa, y pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado del cuerpo de Víctor, acabando sentado sobre el bien formado trasero de su pareja.

Ahora sí, logró escuchar un murmullo incoherente de parte de su contrario.

—Hey… ¿no quieres desayunar? —preguntó, con esa paciencia y dulzura que tanto llegaba a caracterizarlo. Deslizó sus tibias manos por la columna de Víctor, brindando tiernas caricias y trazando figuras imaginarias.

—…dormir. —Apenas logró oír, pero fue suficiente para distinguir un pequeño temblor en el timbre de su voz.

Ah, su lindo esposo estaba despertando por completo.

—Pero te he preparado café, con ese pastel que tanto me habías pedido —continuó con su inofensivo chantaje, inclinándose para besar suave y tierno la nuca de Nikiforov. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de éste, y Yuuri siguió susurrando con voz hipnótica—. Vitya, tienes que entrenar.

Un solo movimiento.

Un simple movimiento que activó la alarma interna de Víctor.

Yuuri movió sus caderas con algo de fuerza, frotándose contra las bien formadas nalgas de su novio, y éste no pudo hacer más que gemir quedo. Katsuki puso su mejor cara inocente cuando, de un sopetón, su chico levantó su rostro de la almohada.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó, con un tinte de regaño y agitación en su tono. Llevaba en abstinencia casi dos semanas debido al entrenamiento y acercamiento de futuras competencias, por lo que eso era jugar sucio.

—El desayuno, mi amor. —Insistió el japonés, robándole un rápido beso a esos lindos labios entreabiertos antes de bajarse, impidiendo que el ruso lograra apresarlo entre sus brazos.

El menor sabía muy bien que Víctor no podría volver a dormirse, como también había sabido que utilizar esa técnica sería un arma de doble filo. Claramente, el asunto en su entrepierna debía ser bajado antes de que el demonio Nikiforov quisiera atacarlo en la cocina.

Ah, la vida cotidiana de una pareja de patinadores podía ser difícil.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

 **Nota:** Subido en Wattpad bajo el nombre de AmeTayq [Deih], y dedicado a Meli. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son tan lindxs ;-;

* * *

 _Desborda el Eros de tu interior_

 _¿En verdad crees que te dirá que no?_

Yuuri quería katsudon.

Yuuri quería que Víctor le preparara katsudon.

Yuuri estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche de manera inconsciente —tal vez—, con tal de que su pareja le dejara probar su adorado platillo favorito. ¡Por favor, que la dieta iba a matarlo! Luego de meses sin sentir la exquisita textura de los ingredientes que tanto le hacían babear —y engordar—, juraba que se merecía un pequeño descanso.

—Víctor...

—Yuuri, es hora del desayuno. —Cortó, con un tinte de dulzura en su voz.

El japonés, quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, formó una mueca disconforme.

—Quiero katsudon, Víctor —recalcó, y estaba tan desesperado por cumplir su objetivo, que pudo ignorar un poco —y solo un poco— el hecho de que el ruso estaba preparando el desayuno sin camisa. Sus fuertes brazos, la ancha espalda y la tersa piel, se encontraban al descubierto.

Incluso el pantalón de algodón que tenía puesto se encontraba algo caído, dejando ver más de lo que se debería con cada movimiento que hacía al moverse por la cocina. Yuuri respiró con fuerza, intentando enfocarse. No sabía qué hizo para tener semejante espécimen, pero lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

—Bebé, cuando comes un tazón, comes dos más. Mañana tenemos qu-...

—Dices entrenamiento, y me voy. —Se quejó, inflando sus mejillas. Víctor parpadeó perplejo, observándole de reojo con diversión. Era simplemente adorable cuando hacía esas caritas.

Le encantaba como no tenía idea.

—Yuuri... —Alargó su nombre y suspiró, dejando las tazas en la mesa— El fin de semana cocinaré katsudon para ti, ¿sí? —Negoció, mostrándole una linda sonrisa corazón. Hiroko le había enseñado a prepararlo en las últimas vacaciones que pasaron en Hasetsu, y su lindo Yuuri pareció desarrollar un gusto especial por el platillo que preparaba Víctor.

Si no lo hacía el ruso o su propia madre, el japonés no comía.

—Pero... —resopló, y Nikiforov pronto se acercó a él, sosteniendo las lindas mejillas de Katsuki entre sus cálidas manos. Yuuri se vio obligado a clavar sus ojos en los azules de su contrario, y pronto puso su mejor carita de cachorrito mojado— ¿Uno solo?

—Entrenamiento en media hora. Desayunemos, _moya lyubov'_ —murmuró, dejando un suave beso en la frente de su pareja. Intentó separarse, mas el menor se lo impidió, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo.

Yuuri solo tenía una camisa abierta y apretados bóxers negros, por lo cual pudo sentir muy bien la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del otro. Incluso, se vio tentado a frotar su rostro cual perrito contra el pecho de Nikiforov, cosa que terminó haciendo al caer en la tentación.

Víctor rió suave, correspondiendo el contacto y hundiendo su nariz en los desparramados cabellos oscuros.

—Eres hermoso —habló con voz ahogada, pasando a dejar besitos en la sien y mejilla de su marido, sintiéndolo removerse entre sus brazos.

Al japonés le encantaba ser mimado por el ruso, ver su hermosa sonrisa día a día y el brillo especial en sus ojos que nunca desaparecía. Era tan cálido, cariñoso y único. Podía abrazarlo cuando quisiera, besarlo cuando quisiera, _hacerlo suyo_ cuando quisiera y tentarlo cuando quisiera.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo último con tal de salirse con la suya.

—¿Y si...? —susurró, captando la completa atención del ruso. Yuuri movió sus labios suavemente por el pecho de su pareja, besando uno de esos botoncitos rosados que se encontraban erguidos debido a la temperatura.

Notó a la perfección la manera en la que Víctor se tensó, apretando un poco el abrazo.

—Yuuri...

—¿Y si primero como el postre y... después me preparas katsudon? —preguntó bajito, deslizando sus dedos en apenas un roce imperceptible por la espalda ajena. En ningún momento levantó la mirada, atreviéndose a atrapar un pezoncito entre sus labios, arrancándole un jadeo a Nikiforov.

—N-no puedes comer aho- ¡Ah! —Pegó un salto. Las manos de Yuuri habían acabado en su trasero, apretándolo sin consideración alguna y provocándole un placentero escalofrío. Era una de las partes más sensibles de Víctor, al igual que su lindo cuello.

El japonés ocultó una sonrisa, chupando suavecito el pezón mientras obligaba a su pareja a retroceder hasta el mesón de la cocina. Si había una cosa que el otro no podía negarle, eran sus toques y caricias. Ni siquiera estando enojado el ruso podía apartar a Yuuri, pues era débil hasta con un beso en la mejilla.

Víctor posó sus manos en los hombros de Katsuki, sintiendo el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas. Su tetilla estaba siendo succionada como si Yuuri esperara que algo saliera de ahí, y un pequeño bulto comenzaba a hacerse notar bajo sus pantalones de algodón.

—No ah, dios, no hagas esto —pidió, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel ajena. El desayuno comenzaba a enfriarse cuando el menor logró dejarlo contra la mesada, deslizándose cada vez más abajo a través de un húmedo camino de besos.

El corazón del ruso estaba a punto de explotar, sobre todo al ver la hermosa mirada chocolate observarle desde abajo. Tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la mesa, pues Yuuri frotó su mejilla contra su entrepierna, aún cubierta por la tela.

No podía, ya había perdido.

—Entonces... —musitó el japonés, un poco antes de que Víctor soltara un débil gemido. Yuuri se permitió sonreír, apretando las nalgas de su novio —solo de él, todo de él— a la par que apresaba con sus pequeños labios la punta de esa erección oculta.

—Haré... lo que quieras... —balbuceó, con el rubor extendiéndose y su respiración descontrolándose, cuando Yuuri comenzó a mover sus labios de una manera experta.

Demonios, ¿quién no se dejaría manipular así?

 _Imposible._


	4. ¡Especial!

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

 **Nota:** Subido en Wattpad bajo el nombre de AmeTayq [Deih], y dedicado a Meli. Además, este especial fue creado por su deseo de verme hacer el ridículo al escribir lemon(?). Es un one-shot, y como saben, va dedicado a ella con amor -heart-. Recuerden que esto está catalogado como ''completo'', pero que actualizo conforme la inspiración llega. Son capítulos **independientes** entre sí.

 **Advertencias:** SobrenaturalAU! | Por lo mismo que es un AU, recuerden que las edades y la experiencia no son lo mismo | Lemon | Ligero OoC | PwP (¿Trama? ¿Cuál trama?) | Reencarnación | Yuuri/Víctor | R18(?)

* * *

 **Cómo manipular a tu humano**

 **Por Yuuri K.**

 **.**

 _Un amor que trasciende el tiempo._

 _La pasión que se desborda en nuestros cuerpos._

 _._

 **Mi amor inmortal**

Yuuri comenzaba a sentir cierta hinchazón en sus afilados colmillos, seguido de un escozor en su estómago que indicaba la clara falta de sangre en su extraño organismo. Varias personas se movían a su alrededor, y gracias a su desarrollado sentido de la audición, podía oír con claridad el latir de todos los corazones y el correr de la cálida sangre por sus venas.

Suspiró, carraspeando un poco, y apretó sus labios. Por más que quisiera saltarle al cuello a cualquier mortal, no podía; en caso de llegar a probar la sangre de otra persona, lo único que lograría sería sentirse enfermo por años.

Un vampiro enamorado solo se alimentaba de aquel que se adueñó de su muerto corazón, y esa misma personita que atrapó a Yuuri, estaba asaltando todas las tiendas del centro comercial cual mujer en plena época de oferta.

—Víctor —llamó, con la voz algo ahogada—, vámonos —exigió, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha al ver que el ruso estaba muy ensimismado viendo un conjunto de lencería.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero aún no he comprado nada! —exclamó en clara negación, aún cuando los brazos del vampiro estaban repletos de bolsas de compra.

Si Yuuri no tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana, muy probablemente ya estaría arrastrando las compras mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo. De hecho, varias mujeres y empleadas de la tienda de ropa, le estaban observando hacia varios minutos.

No siempre se veía a un hiperactivo ruso, con una retaguardia de infarto y hermosa sonrisa, junto a un serio japonés tan pálido como la nieve, profundos ojos que tiraban a color vino y ajustada ropa oscura. Era como ver en vivo y en directo a dos modelos en su vida cotidiana, incluso muchas tomaron fotos sin disimular ni un poco.

Yuuri arrugó el ceño de forma chistosa. Obvio, sabía que era hermoso, pero odiaba que vieran a su pareja con deseo.

—Has comprado suficiente, te verías más hermoso desnudo. —Soltó de manera despreocupada, provocando un súbito sonrojo en el ruso. Reprimió un suspiro, pasando su lengua por sus colmillos de manera inconsciente.

Quería chupar esos lindos cachetitos. Ah, sí. Los de la cara también.

—Solo lo dices para ir a casa. —Se quejó, con uno de sus característicos pucheros cuando algo no iba como quería—. Algunas tiendas más y volvemos, Yuuurii~ —canturreó, guiñándole un ojo para, seguidamente, apresurarse a perderse en otra sección de la tienda.

El vampiro se mantuvo estático en su lugar, aún sintiendo la voz de su novio deslizarse como una caricia por sus oídos. Sabía que Víctor utilizaba esa vocecita cuando quería salirse con la suya.

Pero no esta vez. Estaba sediento, y el aroma a uvas que desprendía Nikiforov, esa exquisita fragancia que lo hipnotizaba a todas horas, parecía haberse hecho más potente. O tal vez, era su fuerte necesidad por algo de sangre.

Una gota de sangre del amor de su vida para sobrevivir.

 _Qué dramático, Yuuri._

Llevó su pulgar a uno de sus colmillos, rasgándolo un poco en un pobre intento de relajar el dolor que comenzaba a invadir sus caninos, y caminó directo a los probadores. Las bolsas fueron dejadas a un costado sin cuidado alguno, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a tocarlas, y que en dado caso, podría darse cuenta al instante si otra persona se acercaba de más; así, deslizó la pesada cortina azul y se metió al vestidor, provocándole un susto de muerte a su pareja.

—¡Yu-...! ¡Nhg! —Su voz se perdió en los labios del vampiro, quien le empujó cuidadosamente contra el espejo pegado a la pared y bebió de sus labios con pasión, arrancándole un débil gemido.

Víctor apenas pudo reaccionar al contacto, correspondiendo de forma algo torpe ante la sorpresa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando notó algo filoso rozar sus labios, sin llegar a lastimarle, y bastó con entreabrir sus párpados para notar los ojos rojos de su contrario.

Estaba hambriento, y él era su presa, su más delicioso alimento.

—Vitya, vámonos a casa —murmuró Yuuri, deslizando su lengua desde el mentón hasta la sonrojada mejilla del ruso. Éste llevó sus brazos a la cintura ajena, provocando que su chico se pegara por completo a su cuerpo—. Y vístete, no querrás que haga cosas malas aquí. —Agregó, con un tonito juguetón pese a estar sufriendo por dentro.

Víctor no tenía su camisa, al parecer, estaba probándose una cuando irrumpió en su privacidad. Por ello, el blanco y suave cuello se encontraba a la vista, expuesto y listo para ser probado por él. Masculló una maldición en japonés, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio y atrayéndolo de golpe a un nuevo beso, más salvaje y necesitado que el anterior. Por supuesto, fue correspondido al instante, y pudo notar con gran satisfacción cómo Nikiforov se rendía a su toque, derritiéndose entre sus heladas manos y deslizando su lengua dentro de su cavidad, profundizando el beso.

Estuvo tentado a hundir sus colmillos en su delicada boca; sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse. Llevaban mucho tiempo dentro del probador, y no quería que una de esas locas viera así a su pareja. Solo él tenía ese privilegio.

—Yuuri... muérdeme. Puedes morderme —susurró con la respiración pesada, observándole con esos ojos cielo que tanto le fascinaban—. Estás tan sediento —balbuceó, moviendo su cabeza con toda la intención de dejarle más espacio.

Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de los labios de Yuuri, quien pasó a posar su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Frotó su nariz en la zona, repartiendo tiernos besitos y notando a la perfección, cómo Víctor apretaba aún más sus caderas conforme besaba su dulce piel.

—Vamos a casa... —murmuró, parándose apenas sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar un último y cariñoso beso en la frente descubierta del ruso. Víctor resopló, perdiéndose en esa acción que tanto amor demostraba y en la mirada del japonés, misma que se veía mucho mejor debido a que los sedosos cabellos negros estaban acomodados hacia atrás.

Adiós a las compras, su hermoso vampiro estaba sediento. Y no solo de sangre precisamente, lo sabía.

—Está bien. —Acabó cediendo, acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri con la propia en un gesto digno de Makkachin, pero que tanto le gustaba hacer. Le abrazó con fuerza, eufórico por el solo hecho de tener a una pareja como él.

Tan perfecto, tan único y bello. Como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida, como si ya se hubieran visto en otra reencarnación. Katsuki dejó escapar una pequeña risa y Víctor sintió que su corazón se salía de control, pues a pesar de los años que pasaron juntos, ese sonido seguía siendo su melodía predilecta.

Después de sus gemidos, claro.

—Lleva eso, se te verá muy bien —comentó el japonés, dejando un besito en la comisura de los labios contrarios—. Pasaré a pagar, te espero afuera. —Indicó, apretando sus labios para no reír ante los reiterados asentimientos de Víctor, quien no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto.

El vampiro mordió despacito la sonrojada mejilla de su pareja y, con una sonrisa, se soltó de su fuerte agarre. Nikiforov hizo un puchero al instante, llevado su manito a su mejilla y suspirando, embobado, cuando Yuuri se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo, desapareciendo del vestidor como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Claro está, su velocidad sobrehumana como vampiro era algo a lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse.

—Sigues siendo tan lindo... —musitó Yuuri en un tono casi inaudible, perdido en la expresión que había puesto Víctor cuando fue acorralado contra el espejo. Ciertamente, era tan lindo como en su antigua reencarnación, en donde triunfó como la leyenda viva del patinaje.

Yuuri sonrió de manera inconsciente, no había cambiado nada. Tal vez, podría llevarlo a patinar. Sería curioso ver si su talento innato en el hielo había trascendido el tiempo.

Tomó las bolsas de compra, volviendo a llenar sus brazos como si fueran plumas y no le costara nada. Aunque esto último, era cierto. Se desplazó por la tienda hasta llegar a la caja, donde la empleada tartamudeó cosas incoherentes antes de poder atenderle de forma decente.

Katsuki ni siquiera se inmutó, manteniendo una expresión impasible y paciente.

—¡Amor! —exclamó Víctor, llegando a él casi dando brinquitos. Sin dejar que Yuuri reaccionara, le rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, mostrando su sonrisa corazón pese a que su mirada se veía tan fría como el hielo— ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó, besando de forma sonora la mejilla de _su_ vampiro.

La cajera le caía mal. ¿Qué se creía para ver así a su novio?

—Ahá... —contestó en un murmullo, divirtiéndose internamente por los celos que dejaba ver su chico. De todas formas, estaba al tanto de que Víctor actuaba así por impulso, y por tener su naturaleza de niño intacta; por nada más, ya que entre ambos había un alto nivel de confianza, y estaban seguros de que se amaban mutuamente.

Yuuri protegería con su existencia inmortal la vida de Nikiforov, y no dejaría que nadie los separara. Quería a Víctor solo para él, quería ser egoísta y robarlo de ese mundo actual, lleno de gente hipócrita que solo pudo avanzar en la tecnología. En todos sus años de vampiro, no vio avances en la humanidad, y solo se mantuvo intacto con la esperanza de volver a ver a Víctor Nikiforov, el patinador sobre hielo que, alguna vez, fue su prometido.

Y ahí estaba, siendo un modelo de revista y actor de acción, tan dulce y amable como siempre, tan perfecto que dolía.

Y era su novio.

Suyo de él.

El japonés elevó su diestra, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Víctor y tomando, con su otra mano, la tarjeta que la cajera le tendía, algo avergonzada al verlos juntos de esa manera. Incluso, Yuuri tuvo la sospecha de que quería pedirles una foto de frente, pero prefirió no preguntar y pasarlo por alto.

—Vamos, Vitya. —Dejó de acariciar el cachetito del ruso, mismo que salió de su realidad al dejar de ser mimado por su novio. Asintió y, algo reticente, dejó de abrazarlo. Pero Yuuri pronto tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos aún cuando fuera incómodo por tantas bolsas de compras, y salió junto a él de la tienda.

—Te veía mucho —susurró Víctor, apretando el agarre de sus manos y encogiéndose un poco. Rusia se encontraba más fría de lo normal, y a pesar de que sabía que Yuuri no sentía frío realmente, le daba una sensación extraña el verlo con un simple abrigo negro, sin bufanda ni guantes—. Y tienes que ponerte más ropa. No es normal eso, Yuuri. —Agregó, negando varias veces en desaprobación.

—Pero no siento frío —aclaró lo obvio, moviendo su pulgar en círculos sobre el dorso de la manito ajena, relajando poco a poco a su novio—. Y es normal que me vean de esa forma, soy un vamp-...

—No. —Cortó Víctor, frunciendo el ceño de manera casi infantil. Ambos frenaron, a la espera de la señal para poder cruzar—. No atraes a la gente por ser un vampiro. Yuuri, eres hermoso solo por ser tú —habló firme y seguro, ladeando la cabeza para poder verle fijamente.

El japonés no le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose humano otra vez ante el otro. Cada vez que sucedían situaciones parecidas, sentía que volvía a vivir, que su corazón latía nuevamente y podía ser capaz de irradiar calor como cualquier ser humano. Esa forma de ser que tenía Nikiforov, solo lograba descontrolarlo, arrastrarlo fuera de su zona de confort.

—Cambió —susurró, jalando a su chico con él para cruzar la calle. Del otro lado, se extendía un hermoso parque, por el cual debían cruzar para llegar al departamento. Pero, de todas formas, aún había un largo tramo por recorrer.

Nikiforov, casi a modo de berrinche, se detuvo frente al lugar, en donde el camino era iluminado de forma tenue por un farol, pues la noche ya había caído en Rusia. Movió sus hombros de manera cansina debido a las bolsas de compras e hizo un débil sonidito, pensativo.

—Amor, ¿tomamos un taxi? Tenemos muchas cosas como para-... —Calló al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole por detrás, apretándose a la altura de su estómago y envolviéndolo en una dulce calidez que se extendía hasta su pecho. De la impresión, las bolsas que llevaba cayeron de manera abrupta al suelo, acompañando a las que el vampiro poseía antes y dejó caer previamente para abrazarlo.

—Puedo llevarte yo —contestó Yuuri, aspirando con fuerza y sin disimulo, el corto cabello de Víctor. Su mirada, nuevamente, se tornó tan roja como la sangre. Había intentado ignorar un poco su hambre voraz, pasar un pequeño rato agradable en la caminata, pero era simplemente imposible seguir así.

—Pe-pero... es demasiado peso. Además... Wow! —Soltó una exclamación cuando algo duro presionó contra su trasero. Mordió su labio inferior, moviendo su cabeza sin objeciones cuando Yuuri deslizó su lengua por su nuca, buscando un permiso silencioso. Era absolutamente débil ante los mandatos ajenos, sobre todo desde que cayó perdidamente enamorado de ese vampiro manipulador.

—Solo... necesito un poco de energía, ¿está bien? —masculló, subiendo su diestra por el pecho de Víctor hasta presionar uno de sus lindos botoncitos ocultos bajo las capas de tela. Nikiforov jadeó, sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro y observando, de manera casi urgente, que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Su pulso se disparó a mil al pensar en que alguien podría verlos, y eso, Yuuri lo notó a la perfección. Besó repetidas veces la nuca ajena, deleitándose con ese aroma dulzón y paseando su lengua de vez en cuando. Víctor se tensó entre sus brazos, removiéndose impaciente.

—Por favor. —Le oyó decir en un suspiro, mientras notaba que, lentamente, su bufanda era retirada por completo, cayendo al suelo sin ceremonia. Un escalofrío se paseó por su columna ante el frío que golpeó la zona, y aún así, no le importó en lo absoluto.

Porque se sentía condenadamente bien estar entre los brazos de su amor.

—Puedes... hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Yuuri... —aseguró, con un tono débil y algo ronco. Se aferró a los brazos que lo rodeaban y frotó, con toda la mala intención, su trasero contra aquel bulto que comenzaba a desear.

Yuuri tembló, aferrándose al hilo de cordura que le quedaba para no lastimar a su pareja. Los autos pasaban detrás de ellos y no les importaba, pues a la vista de todos, eran una simple pareja abrazados frente a la bella vista del parque.

—Te amo, Víctor Nikiforov —murmuró con dulzura y erotismo, una combinación mortal que dejó sin aire al ruso. Aún así, no pudo si quiera reaccionar, pues dos filosos colmillos se hundieron sin prisa en la tierna piel de su cuello.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta de Víctor, siendo solo oído por Yuuri. La sangre lentamente se deslizaba fuera de su sistema, siendo tomada por el japonés a través de pequeñas succiones que provocaban diversas sensaciones en el cuerpo del humano. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Cuando Yuuri bebía, se sentía hipnotizado, y el pinchazo de dolor que le recorría al ser mordido por primera vez, desaparecía para dar paso a un placer irrefrenable.

—Yu-Yuuri —llamó apenas, respirando con algo de dificultad. Levantó su mano y hundió sus dedos en los oscuros mechones de su novio, apretándolo aún más contra su cuello, como si quisiera que lo dejara sin nada. Un gruñido amortiguado se escuchó de parte del japonés, quien comenzaba a perderse y a mover sus manos lentamente por el pecho y estómago del ruso.

De seguir así, harían un espectáculo en público.

—Esp-Espera... a casa. Vamos a casa —balbuceó Víctor en un solo momento de lucidez, pese a estar desesperado por sentir a Yuuri de otra forma más carnal. Siempre que lo mordía, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y se excitaba de manera irremediable, pues los colmillos de Katsuki actuaban como un afrodisíaco, perdiéndolo.

Yuuri, aún con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de la sangre caliente en su boca, fue separándose sin prisas del cuello, tragando y saboreando lo último que pudo tomar. Relamió sus labios, notando con placer que sus caninos ya no dolían tanto como antes; sin embargo, seguía sin estar satisfecho.

Pasó su lengua con ternura por los puntos rojos que se veían en la blanca piel, mismos que fueron cerrándose ante el contacto de su saliva. El corazón del ruso latía fuertemente contra la palma de su mano, provocándole una oleada de ternura imposible de contener.

—¿Bebí mucho? —preguntó suave, depositando un beso tras la oreja ajena. Víctor exhaló, aún ido en la sensación, y negó aturdido— Tu amor me dio fuerzas. —Rió, mas pronto cortó su risa cuando Nikiforov volteó de golpe, abrazándolo cual osito.

—A mí tu amor me dio otras cosas —masculló en su oído, sintiéndose sofocado ante el calor que le recorría pese a la gélida brisa de Rusia.

—...quisiera ver eso, Vitya. —Casi ronroneó, dejándose abrazar a gusto. Deslizó sus pálidas manos por la fuerte espalda del ruso, y pronto se encontró con su _esponjoso_ trasero—. Llevaré tu hermosa ropa de modelo primero, ¿me esperas? —cuestionó, dándole un fuerte apretón a esas redondeadas nalgas, ganándose un sonidito que deleitó sus sentidos.

—A-ajá... —respondió suave, observando detenidamente los ojos rojizos que le miraban con atención. Poco a poco, Víctor cortó el espacio que separaba sus rostros en ese apretado abrazo, y besó repetidas veces los labios de su vampiro.

El chasquido característico de los profundos y cortos besos era oído a la perfección por ambos, alentándolos a alargar dicho contacto cada vez más y más. Yuuri vio su autocontrol burlarse de él de forma imaginaria, pues de manera inconsciente, había comenzado a masajear la retaguardia de Nikiforov.

Oh, por dios, menudo espectáculo público.

Se alejó con dificultad, encontrándose con las mejillas rojas cual manzanas de su pareja. Besó una de ellas antes de comenzar a separarse, sonriendo cuando Víctor formó un mohín cual niño berrinchudo, sin querer soltarlo.

—No.

—Vitya... comienza a hacer frío para ti y... no puedo hacer lo que quiero en este lugar. —Su voz bajó unos cuantos tonos, dando a entender de lo que hablaba. Su novio lo captó a la perfección, pues mordió su propio labio inferior, indeciso.

—Pero-... —masculló algo en ruso, quejándose, y acabó por soltar a Yuuri con una expresión desolada.

—Víctor, ni siquiera me tardaré cinco minutos. —Rió con gracia, aunque era tan lindo que Nikiforov hiciera eso cada vez que tenía que irse. Incluso cuando enfermó y Yuuri decidió pasear a Makkachin, quien estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado, lloriqueó alegando que era su enfermero.

El japonés se aseguró de que ningún chismoso estuviera cerca, y se movió tan rápido como solo él sabía y podía, para tomar la bufanda de Víctor. A la misma velocidad, la colocó alrededor del cuello del ruso, besó sus labios y tomó todas las bolsas de compra.

Víctor apenas parpadeó.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Y el momento romántico cuando me pones esto?! —preguntó indignado, tironeando de la pesada tela alrededor de su cuello.

Una risita traviesa salió de la garganta del vampiro.

—Conozco ese truco, volverás a atraparme y noto tus cambios de temperatura. —Informó, serio. Por más que Nikiforov se hubiera excitado, el frío calaba hondo y su piel comenzaba a enfriarse. Víctor suspiró, sentándose como niño bueno en la banca y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Yuuri flaqueó.

—Podría llevarte en mi hombro. No, mejor en mi espalda y-...

—Te espero aquí, Yuuri. —Le interrumpió, hundiendo su carita en la bufanda hasta la nariz, sonrojándose. Por más fuerza sobrehumana que tuviera su novio, seguía reticente a dejar que lo cargara. Eran pocas las veces que lo permitía, y la mayor parte del tiempo, se debía a que Katsuki se aprovechaba para atraparlo cuando estaba distraído.

Oyó un resoplido de parte del vampiro, antes de dejar de verlo en su lugar y quedarse solo en el silencio del parque. Debido al horario, pocos eran los vehículos que circulaban por las heladas calles de Rusia, y ni un alma más que él podía verse transitar por allí. Tuvo que apretarse un poco más al abrazarse solito, pues no había notado que Yuuri era realmente una fuente de calor a pesar de ser frío.

Ah, y también notó que la excitación se le iba yendo con cada segundo. Podría morir congelado. O eso pensaba, antes de sentir cómo lo levantaban cual muñequita de trapo a una velocidad monstruosa.

—¿Qué...? ¡Uh! ¡Yuuri! —gritó, mostrando una sonrisa con su boquita corazón. Pronto aceptó la postura, rodeando la cintura de su novio con sus torneadas piernas y abrazándose a su cuello cual koala. No recibió respuesta, tan solo fue invadido por una enorme sensación de adrenalina. Podía notar la nariz de Katsuki hundida en su cuello, el aire golpeando su rostro y las luces moviéndose rápidamente debido a la velocidad a la que iban.

Aún recordaba, con cierta gracia, que la primera vez quedó mareado y casi vomita; sin embargo, luego de tantos viajes y confianza hacia su contrario, podía llegar a disfrutar los sentimientos que le invadían. Era, de alguna forma, mágico. Después de todo, ¿quién no soñó con tener a un vampiro a su entera disposición? Víctor dudaba de que Yuuri pudiera alzarlo si quiera si fuera un humano.

Salió de su propio ensimismamiento cuando notó que su espalda chocaba contra la pared, de una forma suave y salvaje a la par, de esas combinaciones que solo Yuuri podía lograr. Jadeó, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la quietud, notando con dificultad que estaba ya en su departamento, y que se encontraba contra la puerta, no la pared.

—¿Estás ansioso? —preguntó Víctor, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando aún más sus piernas entorno a Yuuri, creando una fricción entre ambos miembros ocultos bajo la ropa.

Nikiforov sabía bien, que los vampiros no necesitaban de sexo realmente. Con la sangre eran capaces de excitarse y satisfacerse; sin embargo, Yuuri era especial. Jamás lo dijo, pero Víctor estaba al tanto de que lo amaba demasiado, como para desear fundirse en él una y otra vez. Ser uno con su cuerpo, amarlo de todas las formas.

Y eso, solo lograba encandilarlo todavía más. Katsuki era una hermosa caja de sorpresas, un vampiro con la humanidad intacta. Solo para él, él y nadie más.

—No creo ser el único, Vitya —contestó Yuuri en un suspiro, acariciando de manera casi tranquilizadora los muslos de Víctor, a la par que movía lentamente sus caderas, endureciendo aún más ambos miembros.

—Mmmh. —Jadeó un poco más fuerte, alargando el sonido de placer ante los movimientos de su novio. Algo torpe, el ruso retiró su bufanda de un tirón brusco, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y balanceando sus caderas contra Yuuri, provocándolo.

Iba tan lento que desesperaba.

Soltando un gruñido, e intentando resistir a las estrechas caderas que le provocaban de esa forma, Katsuki deslizó su lengua por el delicado cuello de Víctor. Aspiró su dulce aroma, abrió su boca y presionó en la zona, succionando hasta dejarle un chupetón. Notó muy bien cómo el ruso tragó con la acción, gimiendo quedo y hundiendo sus largos dedos en su oscuro cabello.

—Yuuri... Yuuri, te amo... —musitó, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Yuuri hizo un débil sonido, agradeciendo el ver tan bien pese a la oscuridad del lugar, pues así, pudo separarse de la puerta con Víctor aún entre sus brazos, caminando por el sombrío departamento hasta la habitación.

No respondió, no hacía falta. Le demostraría su amor de otra forma, como solo él sabía. Porque a veces, las palabras sobraban, y a veces, el viento se las llevaba. Por ello, se encargaría de darle todo su amor, de la misma manera en la que lo hizo cuando patinó, hacia siglos, con Yuri on Ice.

Se fundieron en un lento y profundo beso, apenas Yuuri dejó a su chico sobre la cama. La ventana se encontraba abierta y las cortinas de seda ondeaban suavemente, dejando entrar a la luz de la luna; sin embargo, cualquier rastro de frío era descartado por ambos amantes, quienes estaban bastante entretenidos en la boca del otro, explorando como la primera vez.

Víctor se quitó con algo de urgencia los zapatos, y Yuuri le imitó, sin despegarse de sus labios. Pronto el japonés se posicionó en medio de las piernas de Nikiforov, quedando inclinado sobre éste mientras movía sus manos poco a poco, quitándole el pesado abrigo como todo un experto.

—Odio ah, tener tanta ropa —masculló Víctor, separándose por segundos para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a Katsuki, quitándose todo hasta quedar con su blanca camisa. Aún así, le desesperaba no sentir la pequeña, suave y exquisita boquita del japonés, por lo que pronto asió sus mejillas y lo jaló hacia sus labios otra vez, besándole con amor.

Yuuri sonrió en medio del beso ante sus palabras, desabotonando la última prenda superior que le quedaba a su contrario y entrando en contacto con el agitado pecho. Movió sus frías manos por el lugar, encontrándose con esos pezoncitos erguidos por la excitación y temperatura. Los apretó suave, masajeándolos y ahogando los gemidos de Víctor con su lengua, misma que recorría la cavidad del ruso de manera experta, saboreando todo de él.

Lamentando tener que hacerlo, dejó de besar a Víctor, provocando un húmedo sonido ante la separación. Relamió sus labios y besó el mentón del ruso, bajando lento por su cuello, mordiendo sus clavículas y deteniéndose en sus pectorales, en donde lamió uno de esos redonditos rosados y chupó, haciéndole jadear.

—Yuuri ah, ngh —murmuró un par de cosas inentendibles, elevando sus caderas para frotarse contra el japonés, queriendo brindarle algún tipo de placer también. Yuuri suspiró contra su piel, mordiendo ese botoncito claro de tal forma, que casi le hace gritar.

Víctor tembló, acariciando los brazos y espalda de su vampiro en lo que sentía cómo éste se encargaba de su otro pezoncito, con un cariño y pasión desbordantes. Pronto las manos de Yuuri acariciaron desde su estómago, hasta sus hombros, deslizándose por su pálida piel hasta quitarle la camisa, ayudándole al levantarlo un poco del cómodo colchón. Ahí, el japonés elevó la mirada, clavando sus ojos rojizos en Víctor mientras descendía con una hilera de besos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, seduciéndolo cada vez que sus labios besaban su piel de manera tan delicada.

Cada vez que probaba a su humano de esa manera, Yuuri se perdía por completo.

—Eres tan lindo, Víctor —susurró, desabrochando su cinturón y deslizándolo lentamente, dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo—. Tu piel es tan blanca... —Agregó en el mismo tono, bajando la cremallera del pantalón para proceder a quitárselo. No despegó en ningún instante sus ojos de los de Víctor, quien estaba rojo hasta las orejas y parecía estar luchando para no cubrir su rostro.

Yuuri sonrió de lado y Víctor echó su cabeza hacia atrás de forma abrupta, hundiéndose en la almohada. El japonés no se molestó por el contacto visual roto, ya que él mismo bajó la cabeza para centrarse en esa marcada erección, oculta bajo la tela del bóxer azulado. Sopló sobre la punta, notando un pequeño temblor en el ruso.

—Yuuri, por favor... —balbuceó, flexionando sus esbeltas piernas y abriéndolas un poco más, invitando a Katsuki a hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y claro que éste lo aprovecharía, ya que no tardó en abrir su boca, mostrando sus colmillos por breves momentos, para atrapar parte de la esa dura erección.

Movió su cabeza, llenando de saliva la tela y sintiendo su miembro palpitar. Soniditos ahogados provenientes del ruso inundaron sus sentidos, invitándolo a darle más placer para seguir deleitándose con esos gemidos. Pronto acarició las piernas a sus costados con sus manos, hundiendo de vez en cuando sus uñas y succionando con satisfacción el bulto de su novio.

La respiración de Víctor se volvió errática, y sus caderas se movieron aún en contra de su voluntad contra la linda boquita de Yuuri. Éste fue subiendo su diestra hasta el estómago de su novio, acariciando los músculos con suavidad y pasando a apretar una de sus nalgas con su otra mano, todavía entretenido con el miembro oculto que comenzaba a manchar poco a poco la ropa interior.

—Estás demasiado... duro —murmuró Yuuri con voz ahogada, separándose apenas unos segundos para apreciar su obra. Si antes el miembro de Víctor se notaba bajo la tela, ahora se encontraba completamente remarcado, con el bóxer pegándose a la palpitante erección.

El japonés soltó un sonido conforme, extasiado con esa parte de la anatomía ajena. Volvió a elevar la mirada y se encontró con ese azul hermoso de su amado, en donde halló lujuria y amor entremezclados. Se atrevió a besar el glande repetidas veces y, con sus dientes, tomó el borde de la ropa interior, comenzando a bajarla lo suficiente hasta quitarla por completo con sus manos.

El ruso quedó completamente desnudo, con la piel volviéndose rosada por sus atenciones y la boquita entreabierta, repleto de placer. Yuuri paseó su índice por la goteante erección, envolviéndola con su puño y empezando a acariciar de arriba a abajo, en un movimiento lento y constante.

Víctor suspiró con fuerza, atrapando una almohada para abrazarla y presionar allí sus dedos, conteniéndose.

—Yuuri a-ahn, n-no es justo. —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, soltando un gruñido cuando sintió que Yuuri hundía su pulgar en la punta de su miembro, jugueteando de forma circular, llevándolo al borde—. Tu ropa. Quíta-quítatela —exigió. Sus dedos cosquilleaban por tocar los fuertes músculos de su vampiro, por besarlo hasta dejarle los labios hinchados y sentirlo en su interior. El pobre almohadón sufría las consecuencias de su deseo no concedido, pues Katsuki estaba ocupado complaciéndolo.

Oh pero Víctor no estaba seguro de seguir quedándose quieto, si su novio continuaba yendo tan lento.

Yuuri dio un apretón fuerte a su erección, y Víctor dejó escapar un débil grito. Parpadeó repetidas veces, jadeante y con sus ojitos comenzando a volverse llorosos. De pronto, dejó de sentir esa cálida mano entorno a su miembro, y observó el mejor espectáculo que Yuuri le brindaba cada noche de pasión.

Sin prisas, el japonés se deshizo de su abrigo, tomando el borde de su remera para subirla y dejar a la vista su blanco pecho, adornado con esos pezoncitos que a Víctor se le antojó morder. Pasó saliva, cual hambriento frente a su platillo favorito y, antes de dejar que Yuuri reaccione, movió con gracia su pierna derecha.

El vampiro abrió sus párpados con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido a tiempo. Víctor posicionó su pie justo en el bulto de su ajustado pantalón, acariciándolo una y otra vez, apretando sus adorables deditos en la zona para darle más placer.

—Mi amor, parece muy doloroso —canturreó, dejando la almohada de lado y apoyándose sobre sus codos. Ladeó su cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello se moviera de manera sublime con el movimiento, y se centró por completo en lo hermoso que era su pareja.

Con su expresión de placer, los oscuros cabellos peinados hacia atrás, un débil sonrojo que se hacía presente en esas situaciones exclusivamente, y su sensacional torso al descubierto. Víctor mordió su labio inferior, deseando ver lo que había debajo del pantalón. La única prenda que quedaba en Katsuki.

—E-estoy bien —gimió quedo, su pelvis moviéndose sin su permiso contra ese piecito. Jadeó, con sus ojos brillando en deseo, y deslizó sus manos desde el tobillo, hasta la rodilla de Víctor. Acarició suave y con amor, contrarrestando con esa pasión que se desbordaba a cada segundo. Pronto, hizo que su novio quitara su pie de ese lugar, levantándolo y besando el empeine con adoración, siguiendo por su talón y continuando todo el camino por su hermosa, dios, realmente hermosa, pierna.

 _Tan, tan suave._

 _Tan, tan apetecible._

Yuuri volvió a posicionarse sobre Víctor, solo para atrapar esos labios en otro ardiente beso. Sintió que el ruso lo abrazaba con fuerza y hundía sus dedos en su espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo sin deseo alguno de acabar pronto el contacto. Pero el vampiro estaba a un paso de perder su poco control, estaba seguro de que su ropa interior era un desastre debido al líquido pre-seminal que, muy seguramente, su miembro segregaba, y estaba tan duro que dolía.

Tener a ese hermoso espécimen sin hacer nada dolía.

—Te amo. —Acabó diciendo al separarse, subiendo tres de sus dedos y acariciando la boquita de Nikiforov. Éste, con la mirada anhelante y una enorme sonrisa, lamió cada uno de ellos de manera provocativa, deslizando su lengua y succionando de vez en cuando, produciendo sonidos que rayaban en lo obsceno a propósito. Yuuri entrecerró sus párpados, depositando pequeños besitos por la mejilla, el mentón, la nariz y frente ajena, permitiendo que su cálida respiración chocara contra la rojiza piel de Víctor.

Sin desearlo, sus colmillos crecieron un poco, como si estuviera preparándose para beber sangre en vez de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, _el amor._

—Hmm... me gustaría tener en mi boca otra cosa —comentó el ruso, mostrando una sonrisita traviesa, mordiendo sin fuerza el índice de Yuuri.

El japonés retiró sus dedos, lamiendo lento el labio inferior de Víctor. Observó directo a sus ojos y susurró, ronco y deseoso.

—Aún tenemos muchas noches, amor.

Víctor se aseguró de robarse otro beso de Yuuri, antes de permitir que se deslizara nuevamente por su cuerpo. Un fuerte rojo había inundado sus pómulos ante la contestación que recibió, y su boca se hizo agua de solo imaginarlo. Pareciera que fuera un fetiche, puesto que le excitaba demasiado tener a Yuuri a su entera disposición mientras le daba placer con la boca.

Respingó, cerrando sus párpados por breves momentos, cuando notó un dedito queriendo abrirse paso en su cavidad anal. Yuuri no era bruto, ni mucho menos. Se movía despacio, buscando acostumbrarlo poco a poco antes de empezar a mover el dígito de adentro hacia afuera. Suaves lamidas, besos y mordidas, fueron dejadas en sus piernas, arrancándole gemiditos imposibles de contener. Lo estaba distrayendo, para poder expandirlo mejor.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras y doblándolos al mismo tiempo, rozando el punto especial de Víctor. Éste arqueó su espalda y bajó sus caderas, penetrándose él mismo contra esos dígitos. Oyó la risita de Yuuri, mas no le importó, el placer empezaba a invadir cada poro de su cuerpo, arrastrándolo poco a poco en un abismo placentero.

Sin poder evitarlo, Víctor llevó sus manos a su propio pecho, acariciando los erectos botoncitos y murmurando el nombre de su pareja en medio de gimoteos. Un tercer dedo se introdujo de golpe, lo cual provocó que flexionara más sus piernas y se entregara todavía más a Katsuki, quien observaba extasiado las expresiones que ponía su novio. Nikiforov podía percatarse muy bien el cómo su interior era dilatado cada vez más, siendo preparado con dedicación; sin embargo, aquello pareció bloquearse de su mente cuando centró su mirada acuosa en su contrario, notando sus colmillos a la vista y lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de su delicada piel.

Jadeó, un temblor recorriéndole entero y la vergüenza delatándose en su expresión.

—Vitya, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? Hemos hecho más que esto —susurró el japonés, deslizando su lengua por el interior de su lindo y blanco muslo. Víctor se estremeció, rindiéndose y cubriendo su carita avergonzada tras su antebrazo. Katsuki llevaba llamándolo Vitya demasiado tiempo, y podría jurar que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Le encantaba escuchar la manera en la que lo decía, le volvía loco. No solo estaba avergonzado, sino que se encontraba luchando contra sí mismo para no auto violarse con el miembro de su novio.

Yuuri soltó una risita traviesa y, sin previo aviso ni preparación, hundió sus colmillos en ese lugar. Un sonoro gemido escapó de la garganta del ruso, quien abrió sus párpados con fuerza y se removió contra el colchón. Una oleada de placer y dolor lo azotó sin piedad, haciéndole derramar algunas lágrimas. Aquella dulce boca que succionaba en su muslo, esos adictivos colmillos, parecían inyectar una especie de veneno en su sistema, hundiéndolo en un estado hipnótico y placentero.

— _N-no ah ah, amor_ —gimoteó en su idioma natal, abriendo su boca en busca de aire cuando Yuuri introdujo un cuarto dedo en su interior. Su sangre era drenada mientras lo preparaban para algo mucho más grande, y su erección comenzaba a gotear en anticipación.

De manera inconsciente, apresó la cabeza de su novio entre sus piernas, apretándolo y haciendo que hundiera todavía más sus dientes en la zona. Yuuri jadeó de gusto, notando el líquido tibio deslizándose por su propia garganta.

Víctor era tan dulce, delicioso y adictivo. Su humano le encantaba, era hermoso por donde se le viera.

—Ah... qué linda carita pones —musitó el vampiro, apenas separándose de aquella zona. Pasó su lengua por los puntos rojos, buscando desaparecerlos con su propia esencia, y relamió sus labios, fascinado.

El ruso balbuceó algo incoherente, agitado y expectante. Yuuri apenas pudo reconocer que susurraba su nombre, invitándolo a romperlo de ser posible. Por ello, no reparó en sacar sus dedos del interior ajeno y posar ambas manos en las nalgas rusas.

Oh, dios. Ese lugar era su favorito, podría dormir ahí.

—Yuuri, ya... mnhg ya entra —pidió, arrugando las sábanas bajo sus dedos cuando su novio le dio una mirada divertida, haciéndole ver que no le haría caso aún—. ¡No se te-...! ¡A-aah!

La voz de Víctor retumbó en toda la habitación, cuando Yuuri posó sus labios en su dilatada entrada. Introdujo su lengua en el lugar y chupó sin pena, pasando a lamer más arriba, atrapando con su boca aquella parte circular que se hallaba bajo la erección de su novio.

—Di-Dios, a-ah ah basta. Me... me vuelves loco. —Jadeó, con una nueva lágrima deslizándose lentamente por la esquina de su bello ojo azul. Respiró con fuerza al momento de notar esa traviesa boca subir por su miembro, jugando con la punta y enviándole descargas eléctricas a todo su ser. Ahora, fue su turno de maldecir en ruso, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para que el otro le hiciera caso—. Yuuri... Yu-uri, ¡lléname de una vez, _der'mo_!

Víctor no podía más, y estaba reteniéndose para no llegar al orgasmo. Necesitaba ser uno con Yuuri, sentirlo dentro, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta desfallecer. Y al parecer, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, pues el japonés se separó de su entrada. Un chasquido húmedo se oyó por toda la habitación con su sola acción, seguido del característico ruido de una cremallera bajándose y un cinturón cayendo en algún lugar del cuarto.

—Ven aquí... —llamó Yuuri, deshaciéndose de su estorboso pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Su erección se hallaba húmeda debido al juego previo, y a haber estado conteniéndose tanto para no lastimar a Víctor; quien, dicho sea y paso, tenía la mirada bien clavada en la entrepierna de Katsuki— Víctor. —Repitió, tomando las caderas del ruso para atraerlo hacia él bruscamente.

—¡Ah! Quería apreciar lo que es mío. —Suspiró, mordiendo su labio inferior con marcado deseo. Yuuri agradeció el no tener la capacidad de volverse rojo cual manzana, porque muy probablemente, así estaría su rostro ante las palabras desvergonzadas que podía llegar a soltar Víctor.

Se inclinó, y Víctor lo encontró a medio camino, besándole y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. A pesar de lo excitados que estaban, y del calor que inundaba el ambiente, el contacto fue lento. Sus lenguas se acariciaron dentro de sus bocas, y los párpados de ambos se cerraron por breves instantes, disfrutando del amor profesado con cada acción.

El ruso suspiró y profundizó aún más el beso, cuando sintió la punta del duro y caliente miembro presionar su dilatada entrada. Yuuri se introdujo sin prisas en el interior de su pareja, su respiración volviéndose pesada y su cuerpo temblando, ante la calidez y estrechez que envolvía su miembro. Las paredes internas de Víctor le recibían de manera sublime, y la forma en la que él lo abrazaba, hacía que todo se hiciera mucho mejor.

No era solo sexo, era hacer el amor, y eso le fascinaba tanto.

—¿Cre-creciste? —preguntó Víctor, casi aguantando la respiración. Yuuri podía percibir muy bien su pulso elevado, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en la que temblaba cual hoja ante la excitación.

Apenas rió, apretando las nalgas de Víctor en un intento por aferrarse a algo y no arremeter contra él.

—Vitya... —Jadeó, pues el ruso se había movido un poco— E-eso es imposible.

—No... No lo es. —Continuó con la incoherente conversación, incorporándose con la ayuda de Yuuri hasta quedar, prácticamente, sentado sobre su regazo. Desde ese ángulo, el miembro se hundía aún más en él, clavándose de tal forma que estuvo a punto de venirse por la sola sensación—. Te noto... a-ah uhm grande... muy grande —susurró, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del japonés. Parecía estar perdido en el placer, y en pensamientos que se volvían difusos debido a las sensaciones que le recorrían.

Se sentía bien, demasiado. Para cuando Víctor decidió que era suficiente, y que se había acostumbrado, comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente. Elevándose hasta tener solo la punta dentro y dejándose caer hasta escuchar el ronco gruñido de Yuuri. Sus pechos se rozaban con cada movimiento y su erección se presionaba contra el estómago del vampiro, frotándose y causándole una doble estimulación.

Víctor gimió justo en el oído de su pareja, arañando ligeramente la espalda al presionar sus dedos en la zona y ahora siendo él, quien comenzó a morder el cuello expuesto de Katsuki.

—N-no recuerdo haberte agh, convertido en vampiro —habló entrecortado, separando las nalgas de Nikiforov para que sintiera mejor la manera en la que entraba y salía de él. Rápidamente, movió sus caderas en sentido contrario al de Nikiforov, haciendo las estocadas más profundas, lo cual le arrancaba sonoros gemidos a ambos.

—Mmgh, podrías...a-ah podrías hacerlo. No m-me quejo —declaró, dejando un visible chupetón en el extremadamente pálido cuello ajeno. Sabía que, para la mañana siguiente, desaparecería. Pero le gustaba conservar el vago sentimiento de que la marca morada permanecería ahí, a modo de marcar territorio.

De pronto, enojado porque Yuuri fuera un vampiro y no pudiera dejarlo lleno de mordiditas traviesas, apretó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas y sacudió las propias más rápido, subiendo y bajando, apretando el miembro de Yuuri a consciencia hasta casi hacerle doler. Lo sabía al ver su expresión, esa mueca y sus labios entreabiertos, temblando.

—Ví-Víctor, n-no tan... ¡Agh! A-ahn —gimió audible y grave, moviendo sus manos para rodear el cuerpo del ruso en un apretado abrazo, empezando a moverse con la misma urgencia que el otro. Sus labios besaron cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, hasta llegar a morder sus pezoncitos y probar parte del sudor que comenzaba a cubrir el esbelto cuerpo de Víctor. Los latidos de su corazón, sus fluidos manchando su vientre y la adorable y erótica manera que tenía de gemir, hacían que le dieran unas horribles ganas de encerrarlo en algún lugar y ocultarlo del mundo, amarlo solo él y demostrarle lo maravilloso de la vida, lejos de las personas tóxicas.

El ruso paseó sus dedos por las hebras oscuras de su novio, tirando de ellas y haciendo movimientos más erráticos, señal de que estaba cerca de la culminación. Inclinó la cabeza y atrapó la boquita de Yuuri, enfrascándose nuevamente en un beso en el cual él llevaba el control. Pudo captar a la perfección el sabor de su propia sangre, y no le disgustó, jamás le disgustaría.

Un apretón en sus nalgas le hizo separarse abruptamente, dejando escapar un gritito de su garganta. En ese mismo instante, sintió que su espalda volvía a chocar contra el colchón, y Yuuri, sin salirse de él, se adueñaba del ritmo de las embestidas.

— _Aah ah uhng, más, más, más. M-me encanta,_ ¡Yuuri! —gimoteó, siendo entendido a pesar de que estaba hablando en ruso. El japonés, con tantos años de existencia, se sabía más de un idioma.

Y le excitaba de sobremanera que, cada vez que su novio se perdía en el placer, comenzara a hablar en su idioma natal.

—Víctor... Víctor —susurró su nombre repetidas veces, arrastrando las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos y quedar ocultos bajo la calidez y seguridad de las mantas. Víctor se aferró a su cuello con sus brazos y formó una placentera cárcel con sus piernas entorno a su cintura, alentándolo a moverse más rápido, más duro, más profundo.

Yuuri besó en el cuello expuesto, su pecho, sus labios e incluso sus hombros, apretando los muslos del ruso hasta dejarle marcas y balanceando sus caderas rápidamente. Víctor sentía con deleite la manera en la que ese miembro se ensanchaba en su interior, y la forma en la que rozaba ese delicioso punto que lo arrastraba al borde.

No aguantaba. Ya no.

Gimió casi lastimeramente, recibiendo gustoso el beso que su pareja le entregó con dificultad, pues el movimiento no les dejaba coordinarse de manera correcta. Víctor respiraba agitado, arañando la piel de Yuuri sin darse cuenta realmente y luchando por no gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta. Katsuki acabó recostándose casi por completo sobre él, pasando a abrazarlo mientras se deslizaba de adentro hacia afuera, y el leve roce que se formó entre la dura y palpitante erección de Víctor contra el estómago del japonés, fue suficiente para que alcanzara el cielo.

Rompiendo el beso bruscamente, Nikiforov echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, seguida de una corriente eléctrica de gozo y la contracción de sus paredes internas, apresando el miembro de Yuuri. Manchó parte de su abdomen y el de su novio, liberándose en medio de un sollozo de placer.

Hecho un desastre, y completamente agitado, las manitos de Víctor se deslizaron de manera casi inconsciente por los brazos de Yuuri; sin embargo, se vio obligado a salir de su mundo cuando el japonés volvió a moverse. Se había detenido al ser presionado de esa manera, pero aún no llegó a su propio orgasmo.

Víctor agrandó los ojos, abriendo su boca sin lograr soltar sonido alguno. Sus dedos se cerraron entrono a los brazos de Yuuri y su espalda se arqueó, siendo casi doloroso la sobre estimulación. Gemido tras gemido salió de su garganta, y con ello, estuvo seguro de que podría quedarse sin voz de seguir así. Parpadeó, intentando ver el rostro de su vampiro en medio de lágrimas, y volvió a quedarse sin respiración al verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado en embestirlo una y otra vez, provocando que se moviera bruscamente sobre el colchón; su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y su piel se hallaba perlada en sudor.

Hermoso. Realmente hermoso.

Las piernas de Víctor temblaron, y apenas pudo corresponder el beso que Yuuri comenzó al pegarse más a él. Estaba a punto de llegar, y el ruso se encontraba seguro de que su miembro estaba dejando salir algo de semen, como si hubiera llegado otra vez al orgasmo con los constantes golpes a su próstata.

—Lo... l-lo siento —gruñó Yuuri, lamiendo una salada lágrima y deteniéndose a medio camino, pues fue invadido por una sensación agradable y arrasadora. Víctor volvió a rodearlo con sus trémulos brazos, aferrándose a él como si fuera la última vez y dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación de ser llenado por su pareja. El ahogado gemido que soltó el japonés fue captado de principio a fin por Nikiforov, quien cerró sus párpados como si la más bella melodía estuviera siendo reproducida a alto volumen.

Lo que era estar enamorado.

—...no... no importa —musitó luego de varios minutos en silencio, en donde solo sus respiraciones hacían eco y sus miradas se encontraban, diciendo todo lo que no se podía con palabras. Y es que, ¿cómo dejar salir todo lo que tienes en tu corazón? ¿Cómo demostrar tanto amor, que en un acto tan sublime como el que acababan de cometer?

Desde un abrazo, hasta una sonrisa. Desde un beso, hasta una caricia. Víctor cayó enamorado de Yuuri una vez más, quien estuvo esperándolo por años y amándolo en silencio, aceptándolo con los brazos abiertos y amándolo como solo él podía.

Sintiendo los párpados pesados, Víctor difícilmente reparó en cómo Yuuri salía con cuidado de su interior. Por unos instantes, notó la falta de calor, mas pronto su vampiro volvió a la misma posición, como si nunca se hubiera movido.

Sonrió.

—Sigues con tu súper velocidad —comentó, más dormido que despierto. Luego de hacer el amor, adoraba aferrarse a Yuuri y hablar con él; sin embargo, el día fue particularmente largo, y las sensaciones, abrasadoras. Tan solo quería acurrucarse contra Katsuki y refugiarse del frío, dormirse y no despertar por varias horas.

—No quiero separarme de ti por mucho tiempo —explicó en un suave murmullo, y Víctor pensó que no quería sacarlo de su estado somnoliento al hablar así. Rió bajo, era tan tierno.

Oyó unos ruiditos y rápidamente volvió a sentir los brazos del japonés rodeándole. Al parecer, lo había limpiado un poco —y solo un poco, porque luego de aquel acto, lo que necesitaban era un baño—, para poder dormir más plácidamente.

—Te amo... tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Nunca —balbuceó, con los ojitos entrecerrados y una expresión adormilada. Se apoyó en el torso de Yuuri, abrazándolo y dejándose mimar por las suaves caricias a su cabello platinado. Una sonrisa quedó impregnada en sus labios rojizos por tantos besos, y pronto Katsuki se percató de su acompasada respiración.

La luz de la luna se adentró con más claridad cuando las cortinas ondearon ante el viento, y el brillo dorado de su anillo pareció resplandecer. Yuuri lo observó por largos minutos, deslizando su mano libre hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Víctor, siendo correspondido al instante a pesar de que éste estaba dormido.

Sonrió, ¿quién osaba decir que el amor eterno no existía? Aún a través del tiempo, de los años y de las memorias perdidas, ahí estaba él, con el amor de su vida. El hombre que lo enamoró al proponerle ser su entrenador desnudo y en su propio onsen, el mismo que lo confundió con un modelo y le obligó a tener una sesión de fotos con él.

Sí, ese ruso que dormía feliz aferrado a su cuerpo. El torpe y adorable, el perfecto y sonriente, Víctor Nikiforov, su único amor inmortal.


End file.
